Numbuh 363
"Don't touch me - don't ever touch me!"-- Numbuh 363 Numbuh 363 (Harvey McKenzie) is the younger brother of Numbuh 362 and leader of Sector W. He is voiced by Jennifer Hale. He was introduced in Operation: Z.E.R.O., ''where he was seen taking a tour of the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff along with his teammates Sonia and Lee. Like his sister (and most other operatives), he does not believe that Numbuh 0 exists. Harvey returned in the series finale, ''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., with a much bigger role. Here, he is portrayed as extremely selfish, greedy, unkind and arrogant, to the point that everyone else except his sister hates him, and her position as Supreme Leader is the only reason he is continued to be allowed in the KND. When Sector W, along with everyone else, is invited to the massive scavenger hunt held by Numbuh 74.239 with the DCFDTL's birthday cake as the prize, they go after the most valuable of all the items on the list, Benedict's pipe. When they try to take the pipe, Sector V arrives to stop them, as taking it would anger Benedict immensely and surely get the three of them killed. Nigel old bean grabs Harvey and lectures him about teamwork, which makes him become very angry and paranoid, and scream for no one to ever touch him. It is possible he has Aphephobia, the fear of being touched. This wakes Benedict, who tries to kill Harvey for taking his pipe as he continues to brag about it. Nigie intervenes to save him, but Harvey continues to go after the pipe and when he grabs it, Father transforms into a dragon and blows a giant hole in the floor (That comes out on the far side of the planet!), injuring Harvey in the process. After Sector V narrowly manages to knock Father out of battle by pushing him into the hole he burned through, Harvey is still only concerned with winning the scavenger hunt instead of the safety of his comrades. This angers Sonia and Lee to the point where they gag him and give all the items they have collected, including the pipe, to Nigie. After this scene, Abigail goes on to explaining that she decommissioned Harvey three months later, when she became Supreme Leader due to his behaviour and the fact that he freaked out whenever somebody touched him, despite not being thirteen years old. Numbuh Four says that he calculated Harvey to be "200 percent bananas", reminding him of a similar person he had met during his second year at Harvard. Harvey was also seen in the background of the Treehouse level in the game, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion. Trivia *While he clearly demonstrates many negative aspects unfitting for a leader, his team is stated to have the highest mission success rate in the entire KND organization, implying that he is a competent leader on some level. It is also possible that he forces them to do well on missions, they haven't done as many missions in relation to other sectors, or that they are able to do well on missions without his leadership. Harvey does seem to take his missions seriously, most of it due to his competitiveness. *His clothing colors are somewhat of an inversion of Rachel old bean's. *In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., Abigail reveals that she had Harvey decommissioned when she became Supreme Leader. Category: Operatives Category:Sector Leaders Category:Males Category:Characters